


Salamandergeflüster

by fuchsverse



Series: Brücken zum Mond [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Dork Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Shiratorizawa, ushiten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: [UshiTen I Projektbeitrag] Während Satori sich auf seinen angestammten Stuhl fallen ließ, fragte er sich, wann aus Freundschaft Liebe wurde und was das überhaupt bedeutet.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Brücken zum Mond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211330
Kudos: 1





	Salamandergeflüster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Whispers of the Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058191) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> Projekt: Intimitäten  
> Projektlink: https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/35251/1  
> Inhalt: Ein vorher ausgesuchtes Paar verlebt verschiedene Momente der Intimität.
> 
> Intimität: Der eine sieht den anderen seine Kleidung tragen.  
> Anmerkung: Irgendwie ist mir diese Kurzgeschichte in ihrer Tiefe entglitten, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich wollte nur etwas Liebliches, gar Zartes schreiben, aber in meinem Kopf tut sich eine Welt auf, die ich kaum in Worte fassen kann. Eine Welt, die ich zu Anfang und Ende nur in kurzen Passagen angedeutet habe und deren Schwingungen mich doch die ganze Zeit begleitet haben. Ihr fragt euch also vielleicht, was das ist und was das soll? Warum, wieso und drumherum. Vielleicht werden wir es irgendwann erfahren.  
> Und manchmal ... da fällt einem die Welt einfach auf den Kopf.

_Von Monstern und Jungen, ja, manch Liebe scheint den wundersamsten Märchen entsprungen._   
_\- fuchsverse -_

**Salamandergeflüster  
  
  
**

_„Glaubst du, das Träume fliegen können?“ – „...“ – „Glaubst du, manchmal fliegen sie um die ganze Welt?“ – „...“ – „Glaubst du, in unseren Träumen könnte all dies hier genau gleich und dennoch ganz anders sein?_ “  
  


✫  
  


Wenn Schlafen wie Sterben war, dann musste der Tod wahrlich eine freudige Angelegenheit sein. Tendou gab ein träges Schmatzen von sich, während er die Decke ein Stück höhrer zog und sich zusammenrollte. Der Volleyballspieler liebte jene Sekunden zwischen Traum und Nicht-Traum, denn schier alles war möglich. Augenblicke, die eine Ewigkeit anhielten oder mit einem Wimpernschlag vorüberzogen. Wie ein prächtiger Schmetterling, der just durch einen Windstoß gegen den nächsten Kirschbaum geklatscht wurde.   
„... Schwalbenschwanz ...“, er murmelte unverständliche Sätze in den Kissenbezug, „... bitte nicht...“  
Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sein Smartphone zu piepen angefangen und wie üblich verfluchte Tendou seinen Mitbewohner. Hatte dieser doch ihre Wecker aufeinander abgestimmt und den Ton verändert. _Dreist._ Satori wusste noch, wie es war morgens dem ersten _One Piece Opening_ zu lauschen und mit Seemannsgarn in den Tag zu starten. Heute blieb ihm nur das bestialische Fiepen, das immer lauter wurde und an läufige Katzen erinnerte. _Irgendwo donnerte, wie üblich, ein Besenstiel gegen die Decke. Menschen waren so berechenbar._  
„Nett...“, er gähnte ausgiebig und fand es nur fair, dass das halbe Wohnheim mit ihm aufstand.

Bedachte man, das Japan ein freies Land und er, Tendou Satori, ein freier Mensch sein sollte, so stimmte etwas nicht. Früh am Morgen fühlte es sich eher an wie eine Diktatur. Deshalb kniff der Rotschopf in einem Anflug von Rebellion die Augen fester zusammen und versuchte, wieder an den einschläfernden Schwalbenschwanz zu denken.  
„Satori“, da wurde seine Tür bereits aufgestoßen und Ushijimas Stimme erfüllte den Raum, „Steh auf.“   
Tendou wusste ganz genau, welches Bild sich ihm bieten würde, wenn er nur die Kraft hätte die Decke zurückzuschlagen, sich aufzusetzen und die Augen zu öffnen. Ushijima mit der Zahnbürste im Mund und darauf achtend, dass nichts vom Schaum auf den Boden tropfte. Das alles selbstverständlicherweise nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte. Zu jeder anderen Tageszeit hätte Tendou nicht gewusst, ob hin- oder wegsehen angebrachter wäre, aber das spielte um halb sechs nun wirklich keine Rolle.   
„Es ist Sonntag“, nuschelte der Rotschopf schlaftrunken und versuchte, sich seinen besten Freund halbnackt vorzustellen.  
„Ja“, Ushijima schwieg einen Moment, „Vor sieben Tagen war Sonntag und in sieben Tagen wird wieder Sonntag sein. Es gibt in jeder Woche einen Sonntag.“  
 _Bitte nicht._ Satori merkte, wie er langsam aus dem wohligen Nebel namens Dämmerzustand gezogen wurde und das Bild des halbnackten Sportlers immer mehr verschwamm.  
„Ja genau ... Sonntag schläft man aus“, er hob träge die Decke, „Komm, gib dich der Verlockung hin.“  
„Nein!“, der Jüngere blieb hartnäckig und zog dem Rotschopf das Laken weg, „Steh auf Satori, wir gehen laufen.“   
„Pass auf, du tropfst mich noch mit Zahnpastaschaum voll!“ – „Oh. Verzeihung.“ – „Wakatoshi-kun, bitte.“  
Allerdings war ihm nun auch der letzte Rest Decke genommen worden und missmutig öffnete Tendou die Augen. Einen Moment ließ er den Blick, _völlig ohne Hintergedanken_ , über Ushijimas Körper wandern und blieb an dessen Gesicht hängen.  
„Dir klebt Zahnpasta an der Nase.“

  
  
Keine dreißig Minuten später stand der Rotschopf in der Kälte vor dem Wohnheim und streckte sich ausgiebig, da Ushijima gesagt hatte, er habe oben etwas vergessen.  
„Tendou, du verdammter Bastard!“, jemand hatte das Fenster aufgerissen und durchbrach die Stille mit einem Brüllen, wodurch sicherlich der Rest des Hauses aufgeschreckt wurde.  
Mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen sah der Angesprochene nach oben: „Werd nicht frech, Nara, oder soll ich dir das Leben zu Hölle machen? Huh?!“   
Das Fenster wurde blitzartig zugeknallt und Satori lachte amüsiert. So fühlte sich der Start in den Tag erträglicher an, war es ihm doch immer eine Freude, andere in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er sah auf seine Uhr.  
„Verdammt, wo warst du denn?!“, murrte der Rotschopf, als Ushijima knapp fünf Minuten später zu ihm stieß.  
Ohne weiter zu reagieren, holte dieser eine Mütze hervor und zog sie über die scharlachroten Haare des Älteren.   
„Wa-“ - „Für deine Ohren.“ – „Wakatoshi-kun...“ – „Los jetzt!“  
Ihm blieb keine Zeit, um in Rührseligkeiten zu baden, lief der Andere doch bereits los und ließ Satori stehen. Ein letztes Mal seufzte er und betrachtete den frostigen Atem, der sich in der Dunkelheit des neuen Morgens verlor. Dann drehte Tendou sich auf dem Absatz um und sprintete los, um Wakatoshi’s Vorsprung aufzuholen.   
„Warte auf mich, Wakatoshi-kun!“   
_Niemals würde das Ass Rücksicht auf seine morgendliche Trägheit nehmen._

Das heiße Wasser, welches über seinen Körper ran, erzeugte eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf Tendous Armen. Mittlerweile war es kurz vor sieben und der Volleyballspieler stand unter der Dusche, während sein Mitbewohner in der Küche hantierte. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er liebte ihre gemeinsame Routine doch sehr. Es hatte vorher nie jemanden gegeben, der den Morgenmuffel mit solch einer Beständigkeit aus dem Bett bekam, und das vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Wakatoshi ohne seinen schrillen Wecker um diese Uhrzeit aufstehen würde. Es wäre interessant dies herauszufinden, wusste der Rotschopf aber nicht, ob er einen Ushijima ertragen würde, den man um sein morgendliches Laufprogramm gebracht hatte. Er jedenfalls war nicht gewillt, jener zu sein, der mit den Konsequenzen zurechtkommen durfte.  
Satori liebte es zu sehr, Ushijimas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und damit anzugeben, dass das Ass ein Faible für ihn hatte. Die Zeit mit Wakatoshi schien dem Rotschopf die Liebste zu sein, nahm sein bester Freund ihn doch genauso, wie er war. Es juckte den Wunderjungen nicht, ob Tendou anstößige Bemerkungen von sich gab, und manchmal fühlte es sich so an, als würde er es nicht einmal mitbekommen. Ja, vielleicht wirkte ihre Beziehung von außen betrachtet oft anstrengend und unharmonisch, aber dem war nicht so. Ihre Freundschaft, geprägt von radikaler Akzeptanz und Wertschätzung, gar von einem Vertrauen, welches weit über die Vorstellungskraft vieler hinausging, war so süßlich, dass es von Zeit zu Zeit schmerzte.  
Denn Japan engte ihn dennoch ein, die Luft schien zu wenig Sauerstoff aufzuweisen und an manchen Tagen war der Himmel kurz davor ihm mit all seinen Gestirnen auf den Kopf zu fallen. Panikattacke. „Stell dich nicht so an“, er klatschte sich die feuchten Hände ins Gesicht und trat aus der Duschkabine, um nach dem Handtuch zu greifen, „Nur noch einige Jahre.“   
_Einen Moment fasste er sich an die Brust und hielt inne._  
Während die Haare trocken gerubbelt wurden, fragte sich der Junge, wie das werden würde. Denn vor geraumer Zeit schon hatte Tendou entschieden, dass er nicht in Japan bleiben würde, dass ihm dieser Ort nicht das geben konnte, was er wollte. Brauchte. Rastlos wanderte sein Blick umher und blieb am Waschbecken hängen, auf welchem der Becher mit diesen zwei Zahnbürsten stand. Ushijima wechselte sie penibel alle vier Wochen und achtete darauf, dass das Apartment immer ordentlich war.   
„Wakatoshi-kun“, wie sentimental Tendou doch werden konnte, wenn er alleine war.  
Ja, was würde er, Tendou Satori, nur ohne seine andere Hälfte machen? Wie hatte so ein Leben auszusehen? 

  
  
„Das ist mein Oberteil“, Ushijima bedachte seinen besten Freund mit einem durchdringenden Blick, da jener sich recht ungeniert in dem etwas zu weiten Shirt präsentierte. Einmal im Kreis drehte.  
„Und ich sehe ganz fabelhaft darin aus, oder, Wakatoshi-kun?!“, Tendou grinste provokant, doch der Größere zuckte nur ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. Egal, was der Mittelblocker anstellte, immer billigte der Mannschaftskapitän es. Das kleine Monster hatte so einige Privilegien.   
Er genoss dies mehr, als gut für ihn war und rieb es jedem – Ushijima eingeschlossen – unter die Nase. Satori wusste nicht genau, wann ihr störrisches Band so fest geworden war, doch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt standen zwei Menschen in der kleinen Küche, die fast alles füreinander geben würden. Sich blind vertrauten.   
Man hatte wohl das Recht es Alltag zu nennen, wenn Ushijima irritiert war und Tendou ungefragt die Kleidung des anderen trug, da jene herumlag. Wenn sie sich Blicke zuwarfen und miteinander kommunizierten, ohne zu sprechen und das, obwohl der Rotschopf doch gern Dinge von sich gab. Bei seinem besten Freund war es egal, dass dieser selten adäquat antwortete. Er war durchaus in der Lage stundenlang für sie zwei zusammen zu philosophieren.  
„Satori?“, Ushijima starrte ihn weiterhin an, hielt eine Schüssel mit Obst in der Hand, „Ist was?“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Tendou, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und sich nicht vom Türrahmen wegbewegt zu haben schien. Er blinzelte verlegen. Ebenfalls etwas, dass nur sein bester Freund schaffte. Sein hübscher, bester Freund, der fast jeden Morgen nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in seinem Zimmer stand.   
Während Satori sich auf seinen angestammten Stuhl fallen ließ, fragte er sich, wann aus Freundschaft Liebe wurde und was das überhaupt bedeutet.  
„Warst du schon einmal in Frankreich, Wakatoshi-kun?“ 

  
  
_Und sie rannten durch die Nacht, oh wer hätte das gedacht._   
_Rannten mit dem Wind – rannten ganz geschwind._   
_Rannten vor und nicht zurück – rannten um ihr Glück._   
_Hatten nichts als einander – auf dem Stein ein Salamander._

_„Wakatoshi-kun?“ – „Mh?“ – „Ich behalte dein Oberteil.“_   
_Er zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern._

  
Manchmal schrieb das Leben Geschichten, die sich niemand je zu Träumen wagte und welche im Strom der Gezeiten doch so stimmig schienen, wie Pommes mit Ketchup.

.


End file.
